The Days
by Loner72
Summary: R27 and C27
1. Chapter 1

"Class I know many of us is excited about today because we have some new students. I also know that you all will be over joy to make some new friends well you can but you just have to allow." Little Tsuna was listening to every word the woman is saying,he is excited too because maybe the new students can be his new friend. Just then the door opening to reveal six people,the kids could not hold their excitement any more.

"Ok well isn't nice to meet all of you adorable little ones. My name is Ms.S and this is my class how about you introduce your selves?"The new kids  
>look at her then they all said an ok then introduce themself."My name is Reborn nice to meet you."<p>

"Kora! my name is Colonnello hi there!"

"It is wonderful to be able to meet all of you my name is Fon."

"It's Mammon and don't call me by my other name."

"Hello there my servants my name is the great and awesome Skull-sama."

"Verde.."

The kids just sat there shock they all thought the new kids were cool."Hey you can come over and sit with us."One of the boys said as they  
>were looking at Reborn, soon after that many of the student's wanted them to take a seat next to them."Now class we need to give our new's a choice, now you guys can go to whatever you want ok go on." The others take look around the class room then they spotted the perfect spot well Verde did.<p>

He walked pass almost every student until he was in the back with a brunette little boy,soon after that the others came along and took the seat next  
>to Tsuna."Ok are those the seats that you want?" The teacher is not really sure if they should sit with Tsuna so she just want to ask."Yes we are sure,we do want this seat." Verde just hates when people do not understand his choices if he wanted to sit somewhere else than he would have.<p>

"That's fine then how about we get started with our work."Some of the other students were glaring at Tsuna for having all the attention from the new students."Kora! so what's your name?"Colonnello whispers over to Tsuna they're working on adding and subtracting and Colonnello is bored and he wants to get to know the brunette.

"Mwy namwe is Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna."Tsuna feels kinda happy at least they're not picking on him."Hi Tsuna you already know who I'm Skull the greatest person ever it's nice to meet you."

"Kora! this is an A and B conversation so C your way out of it kora!"

"I don't have to stop Tsuna is a free person and he can talk to any one he wants to."

"Kora! I'm talking about you idiot I'm not talking about Tsuna."This is when they get in to an all out argument but the thing is they are whispering while throwing insults at each other. So it's funny so Tsuna let's out a small giggle."Hey Tsuna do you want to color with me?"Reborn ask him and Tsuna says yes.

"Ok come closer and we can color with each other." Tsuna moves closer to Reborn and sit, they start to color but Tsuna starts to stare at Reborn."What is it do you want the yellow or the orange or both?" Tsuna just blush a little before saying."No it's just that I think you look  
>very cute that's all."Reborn is shocked no one ever said that to him, he just smiles and then he kiss Tsuna on the cheek.<p>

"Thank you for that and you're not so bad-looking yourself." He wink at Tsuna and he blush and look down at his drawing."Kora! I know what you're trying to do Reborn and it won't work he is mine not yours." Reborn just looks at him then throws a crayon at him.

"He was never yours to begin with so back off."

"Kora! now your asking for it just leave Tsuna alone and I will leave you alone, but try to get close to what's mine than you have another thing coming."

"Oh and just what are you going to do about it when I make him mine?" Tsuna has no idea what they're talking about so he just watch them fight only when he is older he'll get what they're saying.

10 years later~

"Come on Reborn I don't feel like it today the last time we did it I was sore for entire month so back-off."

"Oh back come on it won't be that bad I'll be gentler if you want me too~"

"No means no."

"Kora! what do we have here is that my cute little boyfriend being bother by Reborn again."

"Colonnello you're back I miss you so much and why don't you send anything I was worry about you."

"Kora! there's nothing to worry about now I'm back and that should only matter."

"You know I'm not so happy to see you but I think I am now,you see our little boyfriend does not want to have any sex with me. But since your back maybe you can help me convince him."

"Kora! really huh well I guess Tsuna you'll won't be able to walk straight for the next couple of days."

"I should have never chose the both of you you're going to ki-mmp."

That day was the worst yet pleasurable day for Sawada Tsunayoshi.


	2. The Days Part 2

"Kora! Tsuna is mine tonight you had your night already."

"No I don't even touch him last night so I should get him tonight."

**"Hello guys I don't want to do any thing ****tonight I mean I really can't take another ****night."**Tsuna tried to tell his boyfriends that  
>he really is not feeling like doing 'that' tonight but they're just worried about themselves."How about we just share him it would not be that bad so come on."Reborn and Colonnello picked up Tsuna and walked to the bedroom.<p>

"You guys are joking right you wouldn't just do me at the same time that's crazy." They both toss Tsuna on to the bed and begin to take their cloths."Are you giving me a strip show? now that's funny."Tsuna started to laugh then he stopped when they got closer to him and Colonnello took off Tsuna shirt then lick his neck.

Reborn started on his pants and smile when Tsuna let out a moan he want's to make him moan like that too."S-s-nah Colonnello don't tou-t-touch there please don't."Tsuna was about to push them off and tell them to go away,but when Reborn kissed him he was in a daze. Reborn licked  
>Tsuna bottom lip to ask for entrance when he did not respond he just rub his member slowly.<p>

Tsuna moaned loudly and griped the bed it felt so good."Kora your looking tired already but we only just got started there is still more to come Ts-una~"Colonnello purred in to Tsuna ears that made him shiver, but he could not even say anything because Reborn is still kissing him. Reborn slipped his tongue in to Tsuna mouth he could taste him already he taste just like strawberries. Colonnello  
>took off his pants and his boxers he look at Reborn.<p>

"Kora are you ready?"Reborn nod and move the rest of his cloths, after that they put their attention Tsuna who is flustered from all the licking and every thing else. Reborn put's Tsuna on his hands and kneels and prepared Tsuna while Colonnello got in front of Tsuna and position him self. At the same time Reborn push him self in to Tsuna and Colonnello place his member in Tsuna mouth. Tsuna felt a mixture of pain and pleasure at the same time his body shiver from it all. But what makes it better is Colonnello started to stroke his member while  
>kissing Reborn.<p>

When Colonnello push in more Tsuna choked a little but kept sucking it in,he felt himself ready to cum already."Nah c-can we stop p-l-ease I think I am- "Kora be quiet and take it like a man." Reborn thrust some more in to Tsuna feeling quiet satisfied with himself when heard that wonderful moan. It stayed like that almost all night,the next morning when Tsuna woke up he could not move only because two certain males had him around their arms.


	3. Special Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Special Chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Colonello please come with me you too Reborn you promise me that you guy's will do anything to make me happy, and coming with me will make me happy." Tsuna tried to drag his boyfriends out so they could spend some time together."Kora! but I'm too lazy to get up why won't you take Reborn and let me stay here please I don't wanna get up."Colonello said in a babyish voice, Tsuna is getting upset all he wants to do is spend time with them nothing more.<p>

"I don't want to go either, it's too cold outside to do so. Just stay in the house Tsuna and relax you shouldn't be moving around that much." Tsuna knew the only way to get his boyfriends up is to make a offer.

"Fine how about you two come with me and I'll let you do whatever you want to m-my b-body, does that sound ok?" Tsuna is blushing he didn't like offering up his body to them they would always make him feel good but at the same time they would make him too exhausted. The two look at each other and a smirk formed on their faces Tsuna gulp."Kora! we have to do it together and not one-on-one got that?" Tsuna shook his head."Ok I'm coming this better be good."

"You know even if you two are so mean to me I still love you."

"Kora! we love you two now come on show us where you want to take us."

"Ok let's go."

Turns out that they had a nice evening but when Tsuna got back home they really stuck it to him." I am never ever going to make a deal wit-nah y-you g-guy's ever again." 


End file.
